


La Llamada

by Antoshka



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: Tony Stark ha estado recibiendo llamadas constantemente de una persona, ¿acaso está tiene algo importante que decirle?





	

El teléfono nuevamente volvió a sonar, él, ya estaba totalmente harto de recibir sus llamadas desde primeras horas de la mañana, y ahora, era ya casi medianoche. ¡¿Por qué diablos lo molestaba tanto?! ¡Ni el propio Hawkeye –Que aquel también era un pesado de primera– lo molestaba de esta forma!  
  
  
  
Una vena comenzó a sobresalir en su frente y rechinó los dientes, deseaba tanto estar en su casa y darle una buena tunda que lo desquijara, pero era imposible, más viniendo de ESE sujeto.  
  
  
  
Sabía que no le quedaba de otra, por lo que esperó su llamada con fastidio y la tomó, ¿para qué demonios contestó? ¡Si del otro lado aquel estúpido estaba jadeando como si estuviera masturbándose! La sola idea de imaginarse a Wade Wilson tocarse mientras sostiene su peluche de unicornio es una imagen muy turbia y asquerosa, al menos para Tony Stark.  
  
  
  
 **—¿Qué quieres Wilson? Son las once de la noche —** Dijo Tony intentando dejar pasar aquellos incomodos sonidos, mientras se hallaba recostado en su sofá con una botella a mano, a punto de servirse un pequeño vaso de aquel fuerte whisky.  
  
  
  
  
 **—Tony…Antonio…—** Stark se estremeció asqueado **—Ah…debo de decirte algo…—** Iron Man enseguida se alertó a sus palabras, ¿Qué carajos iba a decirle? Tenía miedo de imaginárselo, y sí que esperaba lo peor del Mercenario Bocón.  
  
  
  
 **—Hazlo en otra ocasión Wilson. —** Respondió tajante.  
  
  
  
 _«En otras palabras, nunca.»_  
  
  
  
 **—Pe-pero es importante…al principio no creía que fuera cierto…me…ah…me negué, pero ahora, pero ahora…—** Repitió las últimas palabras agitado, como si estuviera a punto de llegar al éxtasis.  
  
  
  
  
 **—¡No quiero saber! —** Insistió poniéndose azulado del horror, ¿Es que aquel tipo no tenía la decencia de cuando y COMO llamar al teléfono?  
  
  
  
Sin embargo, Deadpool lo ignoró por completo e inclusive hizo de la situación, más bochornosa.  
  
  
  
 **—Ahora…ahora siento que es el momento de decirte, lo que me he estado guardando tanto tiempo…Tony…yo...quería decirte que–**  
  
  
  
 **—¡QUE NO QUIERO SABER! —** Gritó totalmente alterado cortando la llamada y, por consiguiente, apagando el celular, no quería saber nada más de ese tipo por hoy o por lo menos, por la siguiente eternidad **—Necesito relajarme con mis juguetes…—** Suspiró sirviéndose varios tragos, para hacer fondo blanco en ellos y luego se levantó de la comodidad de su sofá para irse al taller a entretenerse un poco, queriendo sacarse aquella imagen de Wilson de su cabeza que le causaba tanta grima.  
  
  
  


**«El móvil que usted llama está apagado o fuera del área de cobertura.»**

  
  
  
  
**—¡CARAJO! —** Exclamó con desesperación Wade Wilson mientras corría por las calles, rumbo a la torre Stark, había intentado llamarlo una y otra vez para avisarle de algo importante, pero aquel gnomo de jardín solo le ignoraba las llamadas o, como en esta ocasión le ha cortado la llamada **—¡Si no le digo que no se acerque al generador ahora mismo, puede que todo esta–!**  
  
De repente, una explosión de escuchó no muy a lo lejos, venía de nada más ni nada menos de la residencia de Stark, había llegado muy tarde para advertirle que, luego de haber estado jugando con sus “chiches” había roto algo que-quien-sabe-como-se-llame y del miedo por cómo reaccionaría, se pasó una semana sin decir nada y ahora, seguro su queridísimo Antonio estaría bajo algunos escombros.  
  
  
  
 **—Bueno…—** Dijo Wade tras quedarse parado en medio de la avenida en un silencio sepulcral **—Si dicen algo... ¡Fue todo culpa de Leonardo DiCaprio! ¡Ese hombre nunca debió ganar el Óscar! ¡Miren las cosas que pasan desde que él ganó! —** Acto seguido, el mercenario regresó despavorido a su departamento, con la intención de esconderse con su unicornio bajo la cama durante unos cuantos milenios.


End file.
